The Good Guy
by Swake23
Summary: A collection of 'LOST' character poetry
1. Poem 1: The Good Guy

**The Good Guy**

**By: Swake23**

Emotional discontent. A daughter that resents him.

Foot man he'll never see. Pain shreds his back.

Tears paint his cheeks. He tells them "I'm the good guy".

It falls on deaf ears and ignorant minds. How bad can he be if:

He raised a goodhearted daughter, he never kill anyone in their camp,

And he permitted them to live on his curious island?

Reverse psychology and mind tricks. What did he do to deserve this?

Where did he go wrong? All he wants is love. His girl doesn't want him.

She wants another. Selfishness and jealousy start to slowly breed.

Fear of losing everything. Misunderstanding. No use comprehending.

His heart needs mending. No use crying. He feels like dying.

Cage them up and tear them apart. Take away their understanding.

Drive them mad with rage and discontent. Make them beg to help him.

Feeling helpless. Wheels go round. No more fighting. No more fears.

Try to warn them. Warning unheeded. _Their_ people in danger.

He's to _blame? _Never taking their own blame. Only him to blame, never them.

Why do they never blame each other for their misdeeds and mishaps? Why do they blame him?

Why _ONLY _him to blame? Sick and tired of _their_ blame. Angered by _their_ fists.

Torn apart by _their_ scornful actions. Held responsible for _their _actions.

_They never _ take the blame for _their _actions. They are just as much to blame as his is.

Just wants to rest. He wants to leave out all the rest. Being number two is what he suggests.

One man likes him better than all the rest. Well, that is solely humanity at its best.


	2. Poem 2: The undesirable

**The Undesirable**

**By: Swake23**

Soft kisses. Gentle words. Tears of fear.

Tears of pain. Her heart aches so.

Lost love. Found love. Good-hearted soul.

Fugitive from the law. Plane crashing down.

Strangers all around her. A man stands out.

Heroic and selfless spinal surgeon. Her surgeon?

Reserved and secretive. Don't want him to find out her flaws.

Not alone. His eyes. His Kisses wash her tears away.

Together they survive. Struggle. Broken heart.

Fear to move on. Adventurous heart. Nomadic spares.

Cages apart there is fondness for another.

Body heat. Lack of sleep. Labored breath.

Is this man worth it? His blonde locks?

His thoughtless reserve? His tender kisses?

She's a mess. She is flawed. She's unsteady.

Dangerous escape. Rescue mission. His broken heart.

His tears of hollowness. Where did she go wrong?

Not very strong. She's wrong. Humanity at war.

A chance to leave with this motherless child in her arms.

Home sweet home. Cuffs await. Can't outrun fate.

Motherhood found her. His sweet blonde locks.

His adorable smile. His rosy cheeks. Leave him behind.

Tears in her eyes. Can't outrun fate. Back in a place that time forgot.

A little boy who's world was rocked. Her man stubborn and cold.

The other changed his heart and soul. She has found him and the boy.

Have to save him. For this boy is the undesirable man of circumstance.

Her heart finally feels for him. Finally weeps for the undesirable.

He will always be one of 'the others'. Still, her hearts weeps for him.

This was her fate. But, not her's alone. It was his fate too.

Their fate intertwined into one. They were each other's fate.

They all were fated to meet and spare with one another.

Everyone's fate is intertwined together. Jack was right, "live together, die alone".


	3. Poem 3: No More I hate yous

By: Swake23

Three little words rarely spoken.

Three little words he yearns for.

What is this hate that they confess?

What has he done so wrong?

All he wants is three little words spoken with sincerity and truth.

He's starving, can't you see?

All this hate has driven him mad with rage and pain.

He wants to hear no more 'I hate yous'.

He wants to hear 'I love yous'.

Is this too much to ask?

A burning desire to love and be loved in return.

He wants it. He needs it.

Starved of this connection.

Not even his daughter sees this.

Secret tears. A secret war rages on inside.

How does he love someone without getting hurt?

Oxygen surpressed. Suffocation.

What is this sharp soreness in his heart?

When did start? When will it end?

Loneliness stabs like a dagger in the dark.

Oh, how he craves a sweet release from this tornment.

Her lips beckon. Her hair a golden, bubbling river. Her skin a sweet ivory.

No more "I hate yous" would be nice.

"I love you" will suffice.

She will never say those words.

Heartbreak is the price.

Why does he not get love?

He's a human being too.

But now he sees they hate him through and through.

Someday, he hopes, those "I hate yous" will turn into "I love yous".


	4. Poem 4: Solitary Island

**Solitary Island**

**By:Swake23**

There he stands. Fragile.

Cold in the night.

This place takes his innocence.

His conscious uncharted.

Solitary bliss. Lonely Island.

Pain. Split in two.

His tears are dry.

His fear envelopes him on the inside.

He just wants to live.

Why must his life be forfeit?


End file.
